Battles
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Dhova and Amako, two kingdoms in the before time who have always been rivals. Kid, being the best soldier in Dhova, and Maka, being the best soldier in Amako. Lord Death, and Lord Kami have been rival ever since they were kids. What happens when Kid takes Maka hostage and they develop feelings for each other? KidXMaka! If you want to see a dead Soul come on over into the story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Hostage_**

**_In Dhova:_**Kid was with the other soldiers getting ready for battle. He was the youngest soldier in the land in Dhova, except for his friends, Black*Star and Soul. But, Kid was the strongest soldier in Dhova, knowing all the weak spots on an enemy.

Kid was better than any instructor. To make sure he was good enough for this battle, they made him go against the undefeated soldier, Lord Death himself! Lord Death didn't go easy on his son, he needed to make sure that Kid would really take the title of greatest soldier in all of Dhova. Also that he's beaten even the best instructors, but that wasn't as important. Kid ended up defeating Lord Death after only 30 minutes of fighting! Everyone was definitely shocked by this.

Now Kid was sharpening his sword while sitting on a rock, waiting for his soldiers to get ready. "Kid, everyone is ready to head out." A female soldier reported to him. Kid jumped up and sheathed his sword. "Alright, let's head out." Kid started to leave when he was stopped by a voice. "Best of luck, to all of you." Lord Death said while walking (or bouncing) up to all the departing soldiers.

Kid turned around to face his father. "Thanks father. I promise we'll at least take a hostage with us when we come back. We will take over Amako sooner or later." Kid said darkly with determination in his eyes.

The three troops set out, one with Black*Star in the lead, one with Soul in the lead, and the main one with Kid in the lead.

_**In Amako:** _Maka was walking around the kingdom of Amako with her friends Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. She was the princess of Amako because her mother, Kami, was the Lord of Amako. She had found the three friends because they accepted that she was a normal person, not some God who will save their lives.

The four friends were laughing when a guard ran towards them urgently. "Huh? Hikari? What are you doing here?" Maka asked the guard. "Soldiers from Dhova are heading this way. Lord Kami wishes to speak with you." Hikari bowed respectfully.

"Alright. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, you three are coming with me." Maka grabbed their hands and ran towards the large castle at the head of Amako.

Maka led them through the halls of the castle she called home until they reached a large double door. The doors had jewels engraved on the handles with lots of complicated designs on it. Maka pushed the door open to see her mother talking to a bunch of soldiers urgently. "Oh good Maka you're here. Can your friends fight?" Kami asked.

Maka was surprised that that was the first thing she asked, but answered anyways. "Yeah, they can." She said. Kami turned to the trio of friends as they bowed respectfully.

"Good, then you can stay." Kami went back to talking to the soldiers. "There are at least 40 soldiers heading our way. I want you-" She pointed to a random soldier. "-to tell the elderly, children, anybody who can't fight to get inside their houses." The soldier nodded and dashed off to warn the citizens.

"This battle is only to settle scores. Lord Death has wanted our kingdom ever since he was old enough to talk. He's already claimed the land of Zushgan (Pronounced Zooshgan) and Temhota. He wants to make sure he claims all the kingdoms in the land of Shizka." Kami explained. "Our land is the only one left, so we must not let him claim our kingdom. Do I make myself clear?" She said.

Everyone in the room nodded. Suddenly, the random soldier burst through the doors. "They're picking up speed! They'll overrun our kingdom in less than 2 minutes!" He exclaimed. She widened her eyes. "Everyone, hurry and grab your weapons! For all we know, they'll take over houses and harm all those who can't fight!" She ordered, then grabbed her own weapon, a large greatsword.

The Amako soldiers ran through the kingdom as fast as they could before they came face to face with the Dhova soldiers. A young man, about the age of 14, held his hand up and everyone stopped. "Where is Death?" She asked while raising her sword, the others doing so also.

The young man calmly replied, "He is not here. He is at our kingdom." Kami looked at him skeptically. "Then.. Who are you?" She asked. He suddenly smirked. "I am Kid, son of Lord Death. We've come to take your kingdom." He said. He summoned two daggers out of thin air, much to everyone's shock. They were black with skulls imprinted on the handle. They had what looked like blood lines running along the blade.

Kid raised them as did the other soldiers. "We'll give you one warning. Hand us over your kingdom peacefully and we'll let you live." He said threateningly. "Wait... How in the world did you summon those daggers?" She asked. Kid lowered them slightly and rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? I'm a shinigami. I can do anything if I wanted to." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey that's unfair!" Maka called. Kid looked her in the eyes, which ended up sending shivers down her spine. "Who said anything about rules?" He said dangerously. "Before we start, I must say, most of you won't make it out alive when I'm fighting." He smirked when the anger hardened in their eyes. "We will see about that. Amako, attack!" Kami yowled and the Amako soldiers surged forward.

Kid's soldiers ran forward with a battle cry.

This was it.

The battle has begun.

* * *

Heyllo peoples! I'm out with a new story! I hope you guys like and just a reminder, they didn't have guns in the midevil time (At least in my world they didn't) So no guns sadly. Oh well, sorry if this was kinda rushed, I'll try to post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. And the next chapter will be longer I promise!

Review!

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Hostage (continued)**_

_**In Amako:** _Maka got into a clash with a random soldier and started fighting. She held up the twin axes she had and started slicing at him. He dodged most of them and used the back of his sword against Maka's chest. She fell backwards, having the breath knocked out of her. She scrambled out of his swinging sword and whipped around and elbowed him in the face. The soldier stumbled, but didn't fall backwards.

"Damn you." He growled and lunged at her, his sword pulled back. Maka side-stepped and sliced his back. He fell to the ground now, but he wasn't dead yet. "We are trained... To not give up!" He said as he tried to get up. "Oh yeah? We're trained to kill." She said right as she cut him into two pieces! His eyes went blank as she smirked. "One down, lots more to go." She murmured and ran off somewhere.

Kid was almost on a killing rampage. He was taking on three people at once. He sliced ones stomach, then turned around to kick someone in the face. The soldier stumbled back and fell on the ground while screaming in pain. Kid smiled insanely at his screams of pain and did a back-flip while kicking two others in the face. They also tumbled back and fell unconscious. He stabbed them.

The scariest part about that was not the fact he was going insane, but the fact that his daggers absorbed the blood and flashed red. He smirked and went back to fighting.

Soul was fighting Maka now. He kept dodging her axes and his sword blocked one of her attacks. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you satisfied with your own kingdoms greedy bastards?" She hissed and swung at him again. Soul dodged again and swung his sword at him. She barely missed, only getting a scratch on her side. "No, we aren't. If we rule these kingdoms, think about how much fun it will be with you guys under our control. Then maybe I can do something with you." He smirked and swung again.

He widened his eyes when she crossed her axes against his sword and it got thrown in the midst of battle. "Hell no! You won't do anything to me! I already like someone else!" She growled at him and cut his arm. He screamed in pain and looked at the wound. It was pretty deep, almost to the bone. He cursed then tried using his other arm when he stopped.

He smirked and ducked down just as Kid leaped over him. Maka shrieked in surprised as she got tackled down by Kid. He had an insane smile and he raised his daggers. "Why are they glowing?" She asked nervously. "Oh these? I just put them in someone and they absorb blood, then glow red." He said laughing.

"Now you know what I mean by not all of you will make it out alive?" He asked. He pinned her down as she started struggling. "I WILL kill you if it's the last thing I do." He laughed and brought the daggers up. "DIE!" He yelled. Just as he was about to stab her, an arm grabbed his. He got off her and faced Kami.

"You will not kill my daughter." She said in a dark voice. Kid lowered his gaze at her. "But I will kill someone." He said as he charged at her. She charged at him also and they met. Their swords gave a cling sound as they glared at each other. Kid had to bend backwards because he was only up to Kami's chest.

He pushed her off him and she stumbled a little bit. She regained her composure and looked to Kid. He had his eyes closed and was mumbling something. The flash of red on his daggers grew until a large ball of light was surrounding him. He opened his eyes and he started moving his daggers in circles. Kami was watching in confusion, before it hit her. He was going to throw it at her.

She tried scrambling away and started running but the flash ball caught up to her and she got thrown forward with the force of it's explosion. She coughed and glared at Kid. He smirked.

Kid jumped back and grabbed Maka by her neck with his daggers. Maka and Kami froze. "Scream for me Maka. I want to hear you scream." Kid whispered to her.

At first, Maka didn't do anything, then she screamed bloody murder. The whole fighting stopped.

"Dhova! We got what we needed, let's go!" Kid yelled. The Dhova soldiers separated from the Amako soldiers and they started running. Kid yanked Maka to go with them and she started running with them with one last glance at a heart broken Kami before turning around.

**_In Dhova:_ **As the soldiers entered Dhova, Maka had stopped running. "I can't go on." She whispered. Kid rolled his eyes before pushing her. Lord Death came up to them as they stood in a line with Kid in the front.

"We got a hostage father. The princess of Amako." Kid smirked. Lord Death nodded. "Very good, very good! Take her to the cell and we'll have Amako in no time!" Lord Death laughed.

"You'll never get Amako!" Maka hissed as she struggled against Kid's grip. "The innocence of the young! I know how your mother works, and knowing her, we'll have your kingdom in no time! No go." Kid nodded and beckoned to Soul and Black*Star. "We'll get that injury treated Soul." Kid said to his companion. Soul nodded, looking like he was thinking.

Kid narrowed his eyes then whispered to Black*Star. He nodded and glanced at Soul before running ahead.

As they entered the cell room, Kid threw Maka on the ground with a hard shove. "We'll give you food at 6. 'Till then, don't do anything. It's useless." Kid said to her. Maka nodded in defeat before slumping down. Kid smiled in pity. "Don't worry. When we get your kingdom, we will be on peace terms. Then, I can give you anything you like. I can have my fun with you then." Maka blushed at his comment. Luckily, it was too dark to see anything.

Kid closed the door and left Maka thinking.

About what seemed like an hour later, the doors opened again. "Is it 6 already?" Maka asked, then realized it was Soul. "What do you want Soul?" Maka asked nervously. "Don't be nervous. I'm going to get you out of here." Soul said quietly. "What? But won't you get caught?" Maka asked as Soul unlocked the cage. Soul grabbed her by the arms and started walking.

"No, they are all in their rooms. They think I'm there too." Soul said to her as they started going to the entrance. They didn't know they were being followed.

"Alright, the guarding is heavy, so i want you to listen to me." Soul said as they were at the entrance. Maka nodded silently. "Ok, they probably have guards posted at the front of the castle, like the very front so take the-" Soul stopped and widened his eyes. "What's the matter Soul?" Maka asked worriedly. He just looked down and Maka followed his gaze.

There were two very familiar daggers sticking through his chest.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward.

As he fell down, she saw Kid and Black*Star there. They both still had their position of throwing on until Soul fell. "You were right Kid, he was a traitor. How'd you know?" Black*Star asked. Kid shrugged then glared at Maka.

"I swear he just grabbed me out of the cage!" Maka said as Kid walked forward. Kid bent down and took the swords out of Soul's back and looked at Maka. "Oh, I know. I was there." He said as his swords disappeared. "Now come on, Black*Star will bring you food in another hour." Kid grabbed Maka's arms and dragged her back to the cage.

As she was walking into her cage, she only thought one thing.

_Kid means business, and he will not hesitate to kill me._

* * *

Alright, new chapter out! I really hate Soul don't I? Now, to answer questions.

AkiraSaphire: I know, I just realized that after you pointed out, but it will remain Lord Kami because I'm too lazy to change it :P

Courage-Earthworm'8: Maka is a princess soldier :D

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

It was another hour before Maka actually got anything to eat or drink. Kid came in and handed her a plate full of bread, cheese, a mini hamburger patty, and a large glass of water. "Isn't this a bit much for a prisoner?" Maka asked. Kid looked at her with gleaming eyes. "But we need you well fed and ready." He said before closing the door with a creaking sound.

Maka eyed the food, then dug straight in. She must admit, she hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

As Maka finished the sparkling water, she couldn't help it, this was awesome. It made it even better knowing that her heart flutters whenever she hears Kid's voice. She felt her face heat up when she thought that. _Be real Maka. You're from different kingdoms, not to mention that your kingdoms are at war right now. _She thought sadly.

Maka sighed deeply before letting her eyes drift into blackness. It felt refreshing after battling and on a full stomach.

Kid, Black*Star, and Lord Death were at a glass table that was at least 8 chairs down. Kid and Black*Star sat next to each other while Lord Death was at the head of it. They all ate silently, the only noise was the clink sound of forks and spoons brushing plates. "Where is Soul?" Lord Death finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Black*Star and Kid tensed up, but answered anyway. "He's in his room sir. He was acting very distant lately." Black*Star lied easily. Lord Death eyed them carefully. "I saw you guys dragging something outside earlier today, mind telling me what it was?" Kid almost choked while Black*Star dropped his fork.

"You saw that?" Kid asked when he caught his breath. "Yes." He said. Black*Star rubbed his neck awkwardly while Kid's golden eyes drifted everywhere but Lord Death.

Lord Death slammed his hand on the table, almost shattering the breakable glass, and stood up. "You killed him!" Lord Death accused. "Sir it had to be done! He was helping the prisoner escape!" Black*Star shouted while he and Kid stood up.

"That's a valuable soldier you killed off! How could you kill your friend?" Lord Death yelled back, his voice thundering around the room. "Listen to me father! He was about to tell Maka the secret escape root and lead her back to Amako! We would have lost a kingdom thanks to him! It's not a valuable soldier that's dead, it's a god damn traitor!" Kid shouted at his father.

Kid could tell that Lord Death was getting ticked off, but glared at him with an expression that said "I dare you to challenge me".

Lord Death sighed. "I'm surprised you even had remains left if you fought him." Lord Death muttered. Kid chuckled. "I know, usually there's only blood and guts everywhere." He agreed. Black*Star let out the breath he was holding in true relief, then laughed too.

"It will be a tragic loss that Soul is dead then. He died from blood loss on his wounds ok?" Lord Death asked. You could hear the faint desperation in his voice. If this got out that his battle hungry son killed a not so innocent soldier, there would be chaos. Kid and Black*Star nodded.

"I'm tired, so I'll be getting off to bed. Night everyone." Lord Death said and excused himself from the table.

"That went a lot better than I expected." Kid sighed and plopped down back in his seat. Black*Star also plopped down and nodded in agreement. "Wait, how did you know he was a traitor though?" Black*Star asked. Kid laughed nervously. "Ahaha.. You see.." Kid trailed off, desperately searching for words.

"I could tell what people are going to do next by reading their minds and I can control what some people do, though it will knock me out..." Kid said, trying to sound casual. Black*Star, like Kid, almost choked. "You.. WHAT?" Black*Star coughed. "So.. If you see me knocked out anywhere you shouldn't panic..." Kid's eyes looked to the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Ok, but I think it's best we don't tell anybody." Black*Star looked at Kid. "Yeah.. People will think I'm using for things I'm not supposed to. I guess that's why I'm a good fighter, but I don't really think about it unless I have to... So don't think I'm a cheater all the time and..." Black*Star laughed at his nervousness. That's Kid for you. A battle hungry wolf, and a worrier.

"Don't worry about, but you can tell me the times you HAVE cheated." Black*Star asked his friend. Kid laughed too. "Thanks Black*Star, and I think I've only used it against Stein's kingdom of Temhota when he and some other people cornered me. And the telling people what to do thing, I've got to look at them in the eyes for 5 seconds, say something, then I'll get knocked out and they do whatever I told them to. It can be pretty handy at somethings.." Kid and Black*Star laughed again and finished their dinner with a nice conversation.

The next morning, Maka woke up to a stiff back and droopy eyes. She yawned somewhat loudly before trying to adjust.

"Morning." She screamed and jumped, then looked to the side of her to see Kid right outside her cage. "Don't do that Kid! You scared the living shit out of me!" She breathed while holding her chest right where her speeding heart is. Kid chuckled at her. "I just wanted to know when you'd wake up so I could give you this." He slid an orange, a couple pieces of toast, and two sausages under the cage bars and another large glass of water.

"Why are you guys treating me so nicely?" Maka asked while scooting over to Kid so their shoulders were almost touching.

"Well, you are a princess first of all, and I think we should at least make you not die of starvation." Kid looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and bit her toast. "Yum My favorite!" She laughed while taking another hungry bite. Kid laughed also.

"Glad you like it. Uh.. Maka..." Maka looked at Kid expectantly. "I wish your mom would give up your kingdom." Kid said while staring at the floor.

"Why? She has her dignity too you know." Maka pointed out while drinking the tangy juice out of her orange, then eating it. "Yes, but until she gives it up, you can't go home, we won't be on peace terms, and I would never get to have my fun with you." Kid smirked while looking at her out of the corner of his playful eyes. Maka blushed and then smiled. "Yes, I know, but she would lose her title as queen and I wouldn't be a 'princess' anymore." She said.

Kid sighed, then got up. "Why are you leaving already?" Maka asked with confusion in her eyes. Kid looked back to her. "I've got wok to do. I don't just fight you know." Kid then shut the door, leaving her sad and lonely again.

_When did I become such a fangirl?_

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, I was thinking of something good. Hope you enjoyed though and review pwease :D

~Angels and Devils


	4. Insanity in the Heart

Kid walked down the long hallways of the castle he called home. Lord Death was waiting expectantly at the large doors. "Just on time Kid! We've got two meetings today and then you have to do battle training. Come on, Stein and Spirit are waiting in the meeting room with some other agents from the land of Kukuro." Lord Death said and grabbed Kid's hand. Kid sighed before walking with him.

Kid was almost falling asleep during the tedious meeting. They were talking about battles they've won and teaming up and all that boring stuff. "Alright, my kingdoms of Farsha, Demtoola, and Jaque are willing to cooperate to make Dhova stronger. The land of Kukuro know already not to attack kingdoms when the Lords or Lady's aren't there." The leader of Farsha, Lord Naito, said.

"How many warriors will you need?" Lord Naito continued. Lord Death gleamed slightly. "How many warriors do you have?" Lord Death asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Kid eyed him weirdly. "We have at least 100 warriors in each castle." Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death widened their eyes while Kid started coughing. "Can you spare us 150 warriors, 50 from each kingdom?" Lord Death was still recovering form that news.

"Done!" Lord Naito held out his hand. Lord Death gladly reached for his outstretched hand and shook it.

The first meeting was over after that, and all the agents from Kukuro were packing up their suitcases and whispering about stuff. Kid immediately went to his father. "150 soldiers?! We don't even have enough room for 50 soldiers!" Kid exclaimed, his golden eyes round with shock. "We still have enough room for a couple houses... We'll just have to break down the wall and add more space. Lord Naito said that his soldiers will be here in about 10 days. We also have enough room in our castle for about 25 soldiers to stay in." Lord Death reminded his worrying son.

Kid sighed. "They better not help out the prisoner _or _go anywhere near my room." Kid muttered. Lord Death chuckled at his son. He may be responsible, way more responsible for his age, but he was still a kid.

"I know this is boring, but we still have one more meeting to go to."

**_In Amako:_**Lord Kami was pacing all around her room. She had to get Maka back. She had to. Kami's green eyes were wandering around the room in concentration. A knock came from the other side of her door. She sighed and walked over to her door and answered it. Maka's little friends were standing in the doorway.

"Who let you into this castle?" Kami asked, her patience wearing off. "We have to launch another attack on Dhova m'am." Patty said bravely, ignoring Kami's question. "You saw how that guy, uh.. Kid fought. He killed about 20 soldiers and almost killed me and Maka. We could never win." Kami looked at them, desperation written in her eyes.

"Then we just have to train until we could stand up to them. Maybe-" Liz was interrupted by a voice shouting from down the hall. "Lord Kami!" A soldier was running down the halls. Liz growled in frustration under her breath. "A Dhova soldier is heading our way. It looked to be a blue haired kid." The soldier reported with his hand saluted on his forehead.

"Alright, I'll go down and meet him." Kami said wearily. She walked down the hallways, leaving the trio friends alone. "Now what? She won't listen to us. She's too blinded by grief." Tsubaki asked them. Liz and Patty shared a look, then smirked. "We start training the housewives and get the teenagers to fight!" Liz said with her hand pumped into the air.

Patty also fist pumped into the air. "And don't forget training!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Tsubaki laughed and fist pumped too, making a circle between the friends. "For Maka." Liz murmured. "For Maka." Patty and Tsubaki chanted back.

They would get Maka.

**_Back in Dhova:_ **Stein, Spirit, Lord Death, and Kid made it through another meeting. It was about food supply and now they had enough to last them through leaf-bare. "Good job Kid, but you still have to train. I'll be training with you today." Lord Death looked at his son seriously. "And use normal weapons. You can't use your daggers." Kid glared at him but didn't object.

"Don't forget that I taught you how to kill, not injure." Lord Death reminded his son. Kid smiled insanely. "And I learned that shinigami's are _very _powerful." Kid laughed.

Lord Death faced his son, the black, dead eyes of his mask boring into Kid. "Please don't tell me you used your power with your daggers." Kid didn't answer, but his smirk got wider. "Kid! I told you that you could only use it if you're about to die!" Lord Death held his head and sighed. "You really are hopeless aren't you?"

"At least it got us a hostage. Now let's go train." Kid said before following his father to the training room.

_**Amako:**_Kami came face to face with the blue haired kid. She recognized him from battle, the third party leader. "My name is Black*Star, and I came with news, not to fight." Black*Star said professionally. Kami narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, spit out, I don't have all day." Kami waved her hand dismissively at him.

He smirked, before saying the "exciting" news. "Dhova will have 150 more soldiers in about 10 days, so prepare yourselves, cause we will have Amako." His green eyes were secretly challenging her, saying I-dare-you-to-challenge-me.

"WHAT?!" Kami exclaimed, something more than shock in her eyes. Maybe... Fear? Black*Star nodded and turned around. Kami slowly looked at the soldier that went with her.

"We have to train or we will lose our kingdom. Get people to train all day for Monday-Friday. We have to defend our kingdom." Kami ordered before walking back inside Amako.

"How am I going to fight off over 200 warriors?" Kami sighed before continuing walking to the castle, unaware of the sounds of training going on around the kingdom.

**_Dhova:_**Kid came out of the training room with an insane smile and sick happiness in his eyes. Lord Death was unconscious in the training room, but Kid made sure he wasn't dead.

He almost died though.

Kid walked away towards the cell room, dropping the bloody sword on his way out.

Maka gripped her stomach painfully as it growled again. She hadn't had anything to eat all day, except for breakfast, but it was still enough for her stomach to start hurting. Maybe it wasn't the food that was making her stomach hurt, but maybe excitement or anxiety.

She shielded her eyes from the white light from the opening door. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she sighed in relief as she saw Kid with a tray of food. "I brought a sandwich for you with some fries. Thought you might be hungry." He said as he slid it under the cell bars.

She reached for it and chewed it hungrily, letting the flavor settle on her tongue. "You thought right." Maka laughed, then noticed he looked... different. "Hey, are you ok?" Maka asked as he sat down in the same spot as this morning. His golden eyes were slightly widened, and though he didn't have his usual smirk, he still had a small smile.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine... Perfectly fine." He said, trying his best not to laugh. He didn't give himself enough time to calm down. "Ok? So, what'd you do today?" Maka asked and took another drink of water. "Oh you know, meetings and training..." Realization dawned on Maka from the last part.

She knew how he fought, and when he fought, he loses control and goes insane.

"I hope you didn't kill anybody Kid." Maka sighed at him. He finally released the laugh he was holding in. "I didn't, though if I didn't stop myself, I would have killed my father.." Maka almost started choking on the sandwich bite she had taken.

Kid got up immediately and patted her back through the cell bars. "You almost killed your _father?" _Maka gasped out. Kid's eyes turned back to normal, without the insanity or anything. Maka knew he finally calmed down. "I guess... I think he's still unconscious in the training room though." Kid said after Maka had stopped coughing and spluttering.

"Well go make sure he's ok!" Maka snapped at him. Kid smirked. "Since when did you become worried if anyone in this kingdom died?" Kid then left and shut the door, leaving Maka to ask herself if that was true.

For once, she felt absolutely disgusted in herself.

* * *

NO I will not kill Lord Death. I know you guys will ask that knowing my history.. -.- Anyways, nice long chapter there, at least, for me..

Review pwease!

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

Kid walked back to the training room to see Lord Death still unconscious. Kid sighed, knowing what to do because he has been going through this many times.

Kid crouched down next to Lord Death, and took off his mask. He looked at his father's face for a little bit, hardly ever seeing it in his life. His face had many scars over it for one thing, and his eyes were open. His golden eyes were slightly glazed. Blood trickled down his mouth also. Kid brought up his hand and slapped his father as hard as he could.

Nothing happened. Kid slapped him again, leaving a bright red hand mark. This time, Lord Death's eyes regained focus and he coughed. Kid got up from his crouching position and waited for his father to get up.

"What happened? Did you lose control again?" Lord Death asked, his voice hoarse.

"Apparently. You died for a little bit, but as a reaper you cannot fully die quite yet." Kid said, then headed for the door.

"Wait Kid, was anybody else in here?" Lord Death asked, a slight fear in his eyes.

Kid rolled his eyes, knowing what his mighty father was scared of. "No one saw your face father, only me. Now get up before people do see." Kid muttered, before closing the door.

His father irritated him sometimes. Kid looked forward to see Black*Star there.

"Did you tell Amako?" Kid asked. Black*Star smirked happily.

"Kami was scared out of her wits! It was super funny. Did you train?" Black*Star sighed.

"Of course, I think he really did die this time. But he can't die yet." Kid started walking away.

"You should be more careful Kid. We need him too. No one may be as good a fighter as you are, but there are skilled soldiers out there and we need all we can get." Black*Star warned his friend.

"With the new soldiers coming, I doubt we will even need to try." Kid waved his hand, telling Black*Star to stop following him. Black*Star obeyed and watched as Kid went to the cell room. A sudden idea struck him, and fear rose up in Black*Star's throat. Black*Star started walking the opposite way, then started sprinting, then full out running out the doors.

Kid opened the door to see Maka still eating. She had a disgusted face on.

"What? Don't like the sandwich?" Kid joked with her.

Maka jumped up in surprise, then looked down at the sandwich in her hand. "No! No, I love it! I was just thinking..." Kid knew what she was thinking.

"You're disgusted with yourself because you actually cared abut someone from another kingdom. I don't need mind reading powers to tell that much." Kid looked at her with sympathy.

"Yeah, you're-" Maka looked at him in surprise. "Did you say something about mind reading powers?" She asked.

Kid's sympathy quickly vanished into alarm. "Uh, no, where'd you get that idea from?" Kid asked nervously.

"You do?! That's, that's..." Kid cringed, waiting for the burst of anger.

It never came.

"That's so awesome!" Maka exclaimed with gleaming eyes. Kid stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me... What?" He asked.

"Don't sound so stupid Kid! That's cool. Is that your secret to winning?" Maka asked him excitedly. Kid was still processing why she was so excited.

"Uh, no... I only use it when I'm in a life or death situation... Why are you so excited and not, you know, mad?" It was Kid's turn to ask the question.

"Well, I've always believed in the supernatural powers. It's so cool, I just don't know why. I guess it just catches my interest." Maka shrugged at him and continued eating.

Kid just stared at her for a minute. "So... Want to know what's going on?" He asked her. Maka nodded.

"Well, we told your mother that we're getting about 150 new warriors-" Kid stopped talking when Maka, for the second time that day, almost choked.

"150 warriors?! How are they all going to fit?!" Maka shouted at him. Kid winced from the loud noise.

"How we always would. Break the wall, build new houses, and they live." Kid shrugged at her. Maka sighed and shook her head at him.

"Anyway, we told your mother that and Black*Star said it was the funniest thing ever. How her eyes got all wide with fear." Kid laughed at the image in his mind.

"That's not nice to insult my mother." Maka said to him while angrily taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"You probably would have laughed too. Hey, I have a question to ask you Maka." Kid asked, getting serious now.

"Yeah? What's that?" Maka asked, not really caring what he was going to ask her.

"Would you like to join our army?"

Silence followed after that question. "You want me to join your army and fight against my mother?" Maka asked.

"Yes. You're a great fighter and if we capture your mother's kingdom, we'll be able to live peacefully. But now I'm sure Amako is training, so I want you to take part in helping us." Kid explained.

Maka thought about that. It wouldn't hurt to just join him and fight against her mother's soldiers would it? Then, if Dhova won, she could be happy. No more war, no more worries, and she could be with Kid, the one she finally realized she loved. It wouldn't make her mother hate her. _It wouldn't make mama hate me. _

Maka made up her mind. She would fight Amako, right next to Kid.

"Sorry to bring this up on you, you don't have to. We'll just keep you as-"

"I want to." Maka muttered.

Kid looked to her in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"I'll fight Amako with you. I will fight." She looked to Kid, her emerald eyes scared.

"You don't have to do this Maka. If you do fight with us, you'll live here in Dhova, not with your mother in Amako. You can still visit your friends though." Kid said to her, making sure that he's not making her do something she'd regret.

"I'll do it. As long as my friends can live with me." Maka held out her hand.

Kid smiled at her and shook it. "Deal. Do you want to tell my father this?" Kid asked gently. Maka nodded.

Kid searched her mind for any sense of betrayal, any sense of escaping, but found none. He knew she was sincere about this.

Kid unlocked the door and let her out.

"Let's just hope father will agree to this."

* * *

SOOOO Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I really am! Hopefully this boring chapter will lead up to something even more!

Will Lord Death accept? What will happen between the final battle between Dhova and Amako? Review to find out!

I'll try to update The Wolf Pack tomorrow okay? :)

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Kid and Maka walked down the long halls of the castle. Maka was beyond nervous about facing the leader of her enemy. Maka shook her head. _No, not enemy. At least, maybe not... _Maka thought.

Kid could tell that she was nervous, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Maka looked at him and smiled. Kid smiled back, but it faded when they came to the training room door... Again..

Kid opened the door and sighed.

No one was there, only a trail of blood.

"God Kid, what'd you do to him?" Maka asked while observing the bloody training room.

"I think I killed him..." Kid trailed off in shame when Maka glared at him.

"Why the hell would you kill your father?! That must be so sad.." She said.

"He's still alive. After all, he's a reaper, so he can't die yet." Kid explained, grabbed her hand, and led her away from the training room.

"What do you mean when you say yet?" Maka asked as they walked to another direction, probably Lord Death's room.

"Before we die we must accomplish something that we've been destined to do. Like, a random reaper has been destined to conquer the world, though that reaper may not know it. Get what I'm saying?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, so are you saying that your dad has to conquer all the kingdoms in the land of Shizka before he can die?" Maka asked.

"I think so. You never fully know until you die. The only clues we get is a random desire to do something. My dad's wanted the kingdoms ever since he was a little kid, so maybe that's a sign that he has to conquer all the kingdoms before he dies. Which is why he will do anything to get all the kingdoms." Kid continued.

"Wow.. I would have never guessed that. What do you have to do?" Maka asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm afraid it's something really bad.." Kid said while looking to the side.

"You can tell me right?" Maka looked at him.

Kid took a deep breath and sighed. "I think I may have to kill a certain amount of people... I don't know how many yet, I guess until I'm satisfied." Kid admitted.

Maka looked down, and thought about how much that made sense. Kid was a killing machine, and that could be his desire. "That makes sense though." Maka smiled at him.

Kid was relieved that she didn't run away from him when she found out. Already he could tell she was different from the rest. Kid stopped at a large set of doors. Unlike Kami's castle, these doors didn't have fancy decorations. These ones just had a big skull in between both of the doors.

Maka shuddered. "That's kinda creepy." She said.

Kid shrugged. "It's not when you're one of us." Kid knocked on the doors. "Father! It's me! I have something to ask you!" Kid shouted.

At first, there wasn't any answer, then the doors opened. "What do you need Kid?" Lord Death asked. He looked to not have any scratches or casts on his costume, but underneath, Kid could tell he had bandages on.

"Maka wants to join our army and fight against Amako. Only if she gets to see her friends if we win." Kid said nervously.

Lord Death stared at Maka in shock. "You really want to fight against your mother?" He asked, sounding shocked.

Maka nodded tensely. "Yes, I just want to end this war between our kingdoms. This is the last war, then Shizka will be in peace." Maka said.

"I guess that makes sense." Lord Death muttered. "Alright, she'll fight with us, but if she betrays is, then you have the honors of killing her. She can have the empty room next to yours." Lord Death said then shut his door.

Kid knew he was still in pain and didn't have the energy to talk, so he just led Maka away.

"This is so cool! I'll be with the strongest kingdom in Shizka!" Maka exclaimed. She then got a sad look on her face. "Mama might hate me though.. Do you think she will?" Maka looked to Kid.

Kid looked away. "I'm not sure. I don't really know her... You just have to hope she will understand your reasoning and not hate you for it." Kid said nervously, not really knowing how to comfort her.

Maka sighed, then narrowed her eyes in determination. "Even if she hates me for it, at least my friends and you guys won't right? I mean, it's only one person..." Maka trailed off and stared at the ground.

They didn't talk the rest of the way. Kid turned a corner and stopped at a set of double doors. Maka looked up at them curiously, her green eyes flashing.

"I present you, your new room." Kid bowed like the killer gentleman he was.

Maka gasped in surprise. It was a large room with a king size bed. The bed had black and white pillows and a large black comforter. It had a normal desk with books on black magic training, combat training, etc. It had the normal window next to the bed and a white carpet in the middle. All in all, it was a very nice room, maybe even better than her room back in Amako.

"Wow Kid.. This is amazing!" Maka exclaimed and ran over to the bed. She jumped on it like a child, causing Kid to chuckle.

"You know, you remind me of a child sometimes Maka. Cute and playful, but determined." Kid commented with a tilt to his head.

Maka found that so kawaii! She ran over to Kid and hugged him. Kid fell back, but caught himself. He had a surprised expression on his face.

"Uh, Maka, are you ok?" Kid asked. Kid felt something wet on his shoulder and saw Maka's shoulders shaking. "Maka! What's wrong?" Kid pulled her away from him and made her look him in the eye.

Maka sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Kid.. I just.. I feel so happy right now. I don't know, I guess I just needed to cry for a little bit. I haven't cried like I should have been so..." Maka smiled sadly.

Kid just stared at her with a shocked expression. "I-uh-Ok?" Kid stammered.

"And, you. I love you so much! Everything you do is so cute and awesome, even when you're on a killing rampage! I just... Feel emotional right now so sorry." Maka laughed and blushed.

It was almost too much to take in. Kid gripped his head and stared at Maka. "You love me? But I'm a monster... You can't really love me." Kid said seriously. Maka looked at him seriously also.

"But I love you. I accept you for who you are, not if you're a shinigami or if you're a killing machine. I love you Kid, do you love me?" Maka asked.

Kid now smirked. "I told you when I first caught you that I wanted you all to myself didn't I? That I want to have my fun with you? I wasn't lying." He said.

They laughed for a little bit, until Black*Star crashed through the room.

"This is urgent Kid! Amako has soldiers heading this way!"

* * *

OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A WHILE! Anyways.. Onto other business.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm sorry it's rushed at the end, and I'm sorry I left you at a cliffhanger... Also, I know I haven't been putting the chapter names at the beginning of the chapters, I will do that when I finish the story ^_^

Review anyway though pwease!

~Angels and Devils


	7. Chapter 7

Maka and Kid stopped laughing and got alert immediately.

"Where are they heading?" Kid asked seriously, getting into leader mode.

"By the direction, it seems they are heading to the secret entrance in the back of the kingdom, near our castle. I don't understand, how would they even know about it...?" Black*Star trailed off, then shook his head and looked back to Kid. "It's not a lot of soldiers, just about 10 or 15, enough for a rescue patrol." He looked to Maka.

Maka gasped. "You think they're here for me?" She asked.

Black*Star nodded and looked back to Kid. "What will we do?"

Kid put a hand to his chin in thought. "This would be a great opportunity to get more recruits..." He murmured. "Alright, bring 15 soldiers with us along with Maka, we will go confront them." Kid ordered and left the room.

Black*Star grabbed Maka's hand and ran out of the room and towards the entrance to the castle.

"Where are we going Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"We are going to gather soldiers. Since we're in the middle of war, the soldiers stay at a little camp and train for five days, and rest for five days. Luckily for us, it's day three so they aren't at their individual houses." Black*Star explained.

Maka realized how prepared they were, and smiled at their little system. "That's cool." She commented.

They arrived at a campsite full of tents and training dummies. "Everyone get out here now! This is Black*Star and we have an emergency!" He called. At once, a bunch of soldiers rushed out of their tents and gathered around the two teens.

"Alright, we have Amako soldiers heading this way to probably reclaim something they've lost!" He glanced at Maka. "But the thing they want to reclaim has joined forces with us, so we must not let her be taken away!" Black*Star called.

At first, the soldiers looked at each other with confusion on their faces, then determination crossed their eyes and they smirked. "Yeah!" They shouted.

"Let's head out! Kid's already waiting for us!" Black*Star shouted before running away, Maka's hand still in his. The soldiers shouted again before running after them.

Kid looked up in front of him where he saw a handful of soldiers coming up towards the back entrance. He looked behind him and smirked when he saw a good 15 soldiers running with Black*Star in the lead. Kid and him high-fived and smirked.

"Glad you could make it Black*Star, now let's go meet with our enemy." Kid said and walked casually to them with the soldiers behind him. Maka glanced around them nervously and ran up to Kid.

"I... I don't feel comfortable walking with your soldiers since I haven't met them yet." Maka fumbled with her words in embarrassment. Kid chuckled and continued walking.

They met up with the Amako soldiers. Maka was surprised to see her friend, Liz, in the lead instead of her mother.

Kid looked at them with bored eyes. "Still want to come here? Didn't we just kick your asses two or three days ago?" He asked.

Liz growled and pulled out her greatsword. "Shut up Kid! We came to pick up our friend! We'll take her by force if we have to!" Liz shouted.

Kid chuckled and looked to Maka. "Would you like to tell your friends your decision?" Kid asked her.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty looked to Kid and Maka in confusion. "What does he mean by your decision Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka took a deep breath and faced them bravely. "I have decided to fight against Amako with Dhova!" She announced.

A deadly silence.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty looked to her in shock. "W-What?" Liz asked quietly.

Maka continued to face her friends. "I am sick of all the fighting! If we end this quickly, then we'll live in peace! Please understand Tsubaki, Patty, Liz." She looked to all her friends.

It took a minute, but they eventually smiled. Liz was about to say something, but was cut off by loud screeching over on the Amako side.

Much to everyone's shock, the soldiers ran forward, ignoring their leaders orders.

"Get ready everyone! They're not playing around!" Kid yelled and ran forward too. Another battle was about to begin. Liz and Tsubaki were trying to shout a "stop" order but the soldiers ignored her and clashed with the Dhova soldiers, hard, and not kidding. Maka got out of the way and joined with her friends at the side.

"What do we do?! I didn't even order them to fight!" Liz shouted angrily. Maka was painfully aware of Kid slowly losing control again as he cornered two soldiers and sliced their necks open, clean and quick.

"We have to stop the fighting before they all die!" Maka shouted over the screaming.

Patty charged into battle against the Amako soldiers. Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka shared a look and smirked before following Patty.

Black*Star looked over his shoulder to see Kid... Just killing everything in his path. He sighed, knowing what he had to do before he starts fighting against his own soldiers.

Black*Star ran over to Kid and grabbed both of his arms from behind.

Kid immediately struggled and glared at him. "Let go of me mortal!" He screamed and attempted to kick Black*Star. Black*Star was shocked that Kid had called him "mortal", but kept his grip anyways. Kid had never said that in his life to him.. Ever...

"No Kid! You'll kill everyone including Maka! Don't do this and just sit to the side, please!" He pleaded.

It looked like Kid's sanity had come back, as painful realization dawned on him. Kid bowed his head in defeat and went limp. "You're right Black*Star.." He whispered.

Black*Star dragged Kid away and sat him down on a rock. "I'm sorry buddy, I know that you love this stuff and all but... I just don't want to see you depressed if..." He trailed off. Kid nodded his head.

"Just go finish this off quickly before I can't help myself." Kid said. Black*Star nodded with a smile and ran back into the crowd.

After another painfully slow 15 minutes, the fighting soldiers of Amako glared at them and retreated. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stayed behind.

"Aren't you going back?" Kid asked as he got up.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty looked to each other, then Maka, then back to Kid.

"We are staying here, with our friend and help you fight against Amako."

* * *

Again, a REALLY rushed ending, but this is how it had to end. And, it's somewhat late here so I just... Made a bad ending... Gomenasai! *bows head*

And again, with the cliffhanger... Sorry about that too.

Review anyway and tell me if you understand this and if you liked it :D Even this part is bad...

~Angels and Devils


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys ^^

First off, I'm SO sorry for not updating and still not updating -_- I have a severe case of writers block... Stein is still trying to figure out why I'm so brain dead, but so far, it's not succeeding.

So, do you guys have any ideas on what happens next? If you wanna help me, you can tell me an idea in a review and I'll give you credit for the idea... If you want...

Thanks for listening :)

~Jay

P.S.- I may change my name every now and then, but you know it's me because of the stories..


	9. Chapter 8

Kid smirked, seeming the least bit surprised. "Alright. This is going to be an easy win. I doubt we'll even need those other soldiers coming." He said with a small laugh.

Maka smiled at her friends and they smiled back. Maka then turned to Kid. "Where will they sleep if they're living here?" She asked.

Kid thought for a second, then faced Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. "You guys will have to live in a large house since we are kind of occupied in the castle. It's close to where Maka is, if that's what you're concerned about."

Liz nodded and smiled at Kid. Patty and Tsubaki jumped up and high fived each other in victory. Maka also smiled brightly at her friends. Things were going well.

Soon, the war would be over,

And peace would come to their land.

_**In Amako:**_Kami was sitting in her throne, waiting for the soldiers she sent out to return.

Footsteps could be heard running down the long hallways of the castle, so Kami stood up.

About 3 soldiers crashed through the castle's doors, not even caring about knocking. "Lord Kami! We have urgent news that has to be reported immediately!" One of the three panted.

Kami got a bad feeling...

"What is it?" She asked.

The middle soldier replied this time. "Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty joined sides with Kid! And they started fighting us! Though..." The solider looked grim. "I have grave news to report about Maka-sama..."

Kami stiffened immediately. "Is she... Dead..?" She whispered.

"What?! No, I'm sorry if I phrased it that way... But she did also join Kid and his soldiers..." The middle soldier replied...

Kami stood still. "She... Joined the enemy army..?" She said, sounding deadly calm.

The three exchanged a glance and nodded.

Let's just say... Kami was NOT happy.

**_In Dhova:_ **Kid and Maka arrived back at the castle after getting Maka's three friends situated. Kid had walked Maka back to her room (Cause she was still getting used to the castle layout) and was now watching her with amusement as she plopped down on her bed.

"I never knew that facing my mom's army would be so... Tiring.." Maka said sleepily, rolling over to face Kid in the process.

Kid got out of the doorway and sat down next to her. "I think that you are tired from all the stress that's happened recently. Not just everyone gets kidnapped, put in a cell, cooperates with the enemy, AND goes against their mother. Especially if your mother is the queen of your kingdom..." Kid sympathized.

Maka smiled sadly. "But I know it'll be for the better. The thing about my mom... She's somewhat childish, and doesn't really like to lose. It's going to be difficult to convince her to give up her kingdom." Maka frowned.

Kid gently rubbed her back, not really knowing what else to say.

Maka continued. "But we'll think of something. I know we will." She said happily.

Kid nodded, looking lost in thought. _What would be the best conviction for Maka's mother, Lord Kami...? Perhaps deception? No... If she found out, then it'd be even harder to get her to give up her kingdom... Maybe... _Kid's head shot up with an idea. Maka looked to him, confused.

Kid noticed and explained. "Tomorrow.."

"We're going to give your mother a little trip..."

**The Next Morning...**

Kid and Maka were heading over to Amako. Last night, Kid had explained the plan and Maka agreed instantly. They both had gotten up early, got ready, told Lord Death, then ran out of the castle to go to Amako.

"Do you think that she'll... Go along with this? More like, will she listen to me?" Maka asked nervously as Amako came into view.

"She has to listen to her daughter. I'm sure she'll give your explanation a chance. Don't be so nervous Maka." Kid squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Maka nodded.

They approached the guards, and were not surprised when the guards got into a defense position.

"I know you're here to see Lord Kami, it's all you Dhova soldiers ever do. What do you wish to see her about?" One of them asked, sounding really guarded. Almost like they were keeping a secret...

"I'm glad you guys are getting smarter." Kid said sarcastically, getting a harsh glare. "We need to discuss private things with her. Just let us pass and we'll leave peacefully." Kid finished.

The guards looked to each other, inwardly debating whether to trust the enemy. After about 2 minutes, the other one sighed.

"Fine... We'll lead you there."

Things were going smoothly.

Maka felt uncomfortable under the stares of the towns people. It was the first time she's ever gotten awkward stares from people, and it was very unsettling. Kid seemed unfazed by it though. Maka felt slightly jealous that he could deal with the stares, but it quickly vanished to nervousness.

After walking down the corridors of the castle, Kid and Maka faced Kami inside her room.

"Hello Maka, Kid." She addressed coolly.

Maka gulped. "Hello mother. But, before you start yelling at me please listen to me. I didn't join Kid's army to betray you, I only wanted to end the war faster!" Maka exclaimed pleadingly.

Kami slightly glared at Maka. "You never had a problem with fighting before, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

Maka took a shaky breath and stood to face Kami bravely. "It's because I love Kid, and I care about anything he cares about, including his kingdom. But don't get me wrong. I love you, and I want you to be happy, but it seemed like this was the best way." Maka said.

Kami stared at her in shock for a little bit, then fire flashed across her green eyes and she ran towards Maka.

Her hand was in the air as she prepared to smack Maka...

* * *

Yay! A new update! Right? RIGHT?!

*ahem* Anyways... I would like to thank Snowpuppy for the idea, I appreciate it XD And here's a piece of cake :3 *Hands you virtual cake* Thanks so much for reviewing on almost every chapter, it gave me motivation :3 And I'm glad you like the story!

So... Sorry if it went to fast, and the idea they discussed was to go to Kami and get her to see reasoning in her idea. You know.. Just a suggestion... I know this is Soul Eater section but... You guys should try giving Death Note a shot... It's good, and it makes you smarter! *taps head*

And of course, I changed my name for the heck of it!

Enough of my talking, hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^

~Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Maka closed her eyes, waiting for the slap that was sure to come.

She didn't feel anything though.

Maka slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Kid was there, holding Kami's hand up to prevent her from slapping Maka.

"Don't do it Kami. You must try to understand Maka's reason for doing this." Kid said seriously.

Kami glared at him and yanked her hand out of his grip. "I do not see reason, I only see betrayal. How could you Maka?" She asked, pain in her voice.

Maka bowed her head down in shame. "This is for the best of the kingdom. You may not see it now, but you will later. Come on Kid. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are waiting for us." Maka whispered before slowly walking out of the room.

Kid stayed for a minute. "Kami, I know you do not like me. However, it was not me who convinced her to "betray" you. She came up with this on her own. So please, take this into consideration of giving up your kingdom. For us, and for her." Kid said before following Maka out of the room.

Kami just stood, there, dumbfounded. "Maybe... It is for the best." She whispered before allowing a single tear to fall from her green eyes.

**_In Dhova:_ **Liz waited anxiously in her room. Tsubaki, Patty, and herself were given this HUGE house to live in. It had 3 large living quarters (bedrooms), a living room, and a fairly large kitchen. The house was WAY larger than her own house, and she had a family of 4.

Were people in Amako really that poor?

Liz jumped when she heard a frantic knock on her door. "Liz? It's Tsubaki, and I saw Kid and Maka entering the kingdom! Come on!" Tsubaki called.

Liz jumped up immediately and ran out of her room. Tsubaki and Patty were already waiting there, looking nervous and excited.

"What do you think Lord Kami said sis?" Patty asked. Liz shrugged.

"Let's go find out right now!" Liz exclaimed before running out of the house.

Kid looked up at the sound of running footsteps on the cobblestone paths. Maka also looked up. It made Kid sad inside to see Maka with such a... Dull expression. She's usually so full of life, and to see her so dead was out of character.

Liz was the first to speak. "So, what did she say? Yes? No?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm... Not sure... She almost hit me though..." Maka whispered hoarsly. Even though Maka had expected Kami to disagree, she NEVER planned for a slap from her own mother...

"She almost... _hit _you?!" Tsubaki asked, shock and slight anger evident in her usually soft voice.

Kid decided to stop the questions, before it caused Maka more pain. "Ok guys, Maka's gone through enough today, why don't we let her rest?" Kid asked.

Maka narrowed her eyes angrily and glanced to Kid. "Don't aswer for me Kid! What if I don't mind if I talk to them? Huh?" She said harshly.

Kid blinked a couple times before realization crossed his eyes. "Judging by your attitude, you do want to go home and rest." He retorted.

Maka gritted her teeth and irritation for a second. He was right, but that didn't mean he could answer for her. "...Fine Kid. Let's just go home then." She said, her dull expression and voice coming back.

Maka walked on ahead towards the Dhova castle, not even looking back to see if Kid was following her.

Kid stayed behind a little bit, sadness written on his face.

"Hey Kid... I'm surprised you handeled that the way you did." Patty said seriously, concern for her friend taking over her usual happy and bubbly self.

Liz looked to Patty in surprise for a second, before quickly getting a hold of herself. "Yeah. Good job I guess." Liz shrugged.

Kid got a straight face on and started walking slolwy after her. "Whatever. I just hope she'll be her normal, determined self in the morning so we can figure out how to get Kami fully convinced." He said emotionlessly and continued walking.

Tsubaki sighed and stared at both of them helplessly.

Liz snorted. "Well, fine then. I won't compliment you. Suit yourself." She mumbled before crossing her arms.

"I think Maka's mood rubbed off onto Kid." Tsubaki said to Liz.

The trio sighed in unison before going back to their home, disappointed.

Maka had navigated through the confusing halls until she spotted her bedroom. She placed her hand on the handle to open the door, but stopped.

She had a very blank look on her face.

_She almost hit me... Why? She's never been the one to just lash out at somebody physically... Unless she's fighting of course. But, why would she almost hit me? She almost hit me.._

Maka couldn't get over the fact that her sweet mother had almost smacked her. She lay her head down on the door for a second, staring at nothing. Tears started streaming down her face, a frown placed on her lips.

Maka gently shook her head and wiped her face. She opened the door and gasped.

She stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

"N.. N-No... Kid, how could you?! WHY?!" She screamed and fell to the floor in pained cries.

There was Kid... Standing over a dead body, that crazy and insane look on his face.

That dead body...

Was Black*Star

* * *

Me: *is sobbing*

Kid: ... Um.. Jay...

Me: What..? *still crying*

Kid: Why are you.. You know...

Me: Because I was late on updating, I made Kami the bad guy yet again, and I killed Black*Star... I FUCKING KILLED BLACK*STAR! *emo corner*

Kid: ... *eye twitch* If you're going to be sad, be sad symmetrically!

Me: *even more shame* I'm terribly sorry for this crappy and tedious and short chapter AND for killing Black*Star... He was Kid's best friend, he was a good guy in this story... And I'm sorry..

Review anyways? I had to give you guys something though so you didn't think I was abondoning this story.

Another excuse: My fucked up brain decided that if I kill someone then it would make the story better... I know it won't for you guy though so.. Please put up with me..? I forgot how to use words for a second there *sighs*

Thanks for hearing me rant on about nothing really. Good anime suggetion: Death Note. My recent obssession so I guess that's why I haven't really updated my Soul Eater stories

~Jay (Finally)


End file.
